Dean Karny
Dean Karny is the main antagonist of Billionaire Boys Club. He was one of Billionaire Boys Club (also known as BBC) founders, Joe Hunt's former best friend and main witness in Joe Hunt's trial. He was portrayed by Taron Egerton. Biography Dean Karny grew up in a rich family, surrounded with other rich families. He met Joe Hunt in their early childhood, and both became close friends. Years later, they grew up and assembled a group of rich boys like them. Joe and Dean called their group Billionaire Boys Club. They recruited the famous gambler and con artists Ron Levin, and together they came up with a Fonzie scheme. As time went by, Dean found himself increasingly resentful toward Joe. At first he was jealous for Joe's position as the leader of the group, and later, after Joe met Sydney Evans and began dating with her, Dean's jealousy turned to hate due to his romantic feelings toward Sydney. Unknown to Dean, Sydney knew him since 3rd grade, when he burned the arcade and framed her cousin. In the wake of the Fonzie scheme's inventible unravelling, Dean encouraged Joe and the rest to commit increasingly desperate acts, including abducting Ron Levin in order to beat him senseless, but ended up killing him instead. The summit of these desperate and risky acts was convincing one of the other boys to use his father's connections in Iran for smuggling diamonds and firearms. The old man refused, and Dean dragged Joe with him into a bloody fight, which ended when Dean strangled the old man with a belt. Joe and some other boys became terrified of their high odds to be caught by the law and retired from the club. Dean was furious, and decided to end the last night of their friendship with a final aggressive confrontation at Joe's house. His aggressive intentions were put on hold when he found Sydney instead of Joe. A heated argument ensued, and Sydney called Dean out for everything he had done. The argument escalated to insults combined with sexual harassment and a violent kiss. Sydney fended Dean off and escaped before Dean will recommence his sexual assault. Dean spent the morning after at the police station, giving away his former friends and blaming Joe at manipulating him into killing people. When Joe and the rest were led to custody, Dean passed by them and never looked back. Personality Dean was greedy, cruel, manipulative and petty since early childhood. His antisocial personality disorder can be traced as early as 3rd grade, where he burned a whole arcade for undetermined reasons. Life of luxury encouraged his sense of entitlement, which led him to choose to con people out of their money over hard work. His main motivation seems to be inflated ego and desire for thrills rather than plain greed. He's seen sniffing cocaine multiple time throughout the movie, which might indicate about his self-destructive tendencies. Gallery Dean Karny.jpg Trivia *Dean Karny is based on a real man with the same name. However, it's unknown if the real Dean Karny had romantic feelings toward Sydney Evans. *The movie aggressively hinting that a big portion of the illegal money the boys earns from their Fonzie scheme went for Dean's cocaine addiction. Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Businessmen Category:Love Rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Fictionalized Category:Addicts Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini